


Mommy's Big Kitty

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's nice to be back home with her family. Blake's enjoying getting to talk to her mother over a nice cup of tea. Of course, there's a not-so-small problem demanding her attention. Luckily, Kali's always been able to take care of this sort of thing in the past.





	Mommy's Big Kitty

**Mommy’s Big Kitty **

  
“More tea, Blake?” Kali asked, already grabbing the teapot.  
  
“Thank you, Mom,” Blake said, lifting her half-empty tea-cup.  
  
Blake didn’t bring her cup down until _long_ after Kali had stopped pouring tea. Instead, Blake’s eyes were fixed on her mother, staring at her torso. Kali saw where she was looking, and smiled, twitching her shoulders a bit.  
  
It was abundantly obvious that Kali wasn’t wearing a bra. And that she hadn’t fastened her top that securely. Her breasts were clearly visible as she leaned forward, the tops of her robes falling open, letting Blake stare straight down her mother’s clothes and see her large, soft boobs, hanging down towards the table. She could even see a stiff nipple swaying back and forth a bit.  
  
Blake finally brought her cup back down, her hand shaking so much she spilled almost everything her mothed had poured into it. She took a hasty gulp of it, wincing as she felt the hot liquid burning a path down her throat.  
  
Blake could feel her cock start to harden and swell inside of her pants. Not too hard, not yet. But Blake already knew that it was going to be a constant, distracting ache until she found some way to deal with the arousal her mother was making her feel.  
  
“I’m glad you are back home, Blake,” Kali said, smiling at her daughter as she sat back down. “We’ve missed you.” She reached across the table and patted Blake’s hand. “Do you think you’ll be staying?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Blake said, looking off to the side for a few seconds. “Maybe.”  
  
“Well, Ghira and I will be doing plenty to make sure you enjoy your time back home with us,” Kali said, leaning forward a bit and making her boobs jiggle a bit. Blake’s eyes flashed down to them, and Kali’s smile widened. “It’s been lonely, not having our little kitty around.”  
  
“Um, well,” Blake said, tearing her eyes away from her mother’s cleavage, “it’s nice to be back.”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” Kali said with a smile. “And now I can properly dote on my daughter.” Her hand had yet to leave Blake’s. “It’s been too long since you were around for me to take care of you and your needs.”  
  
Blake jerkily nodded. Her cock was becoming a lot more than half-hard. She shifted back and forth, looking at the small room they were in, listening to the bird song coming through the open window. Anything that would help her cope with her arousal.  
  
Kali picked up her cup of tea, and took a sip. Then she grimaced, and put it back down. She looked at her daughter, a funny light gleaming in her eyes.  
  
“Blake,” Kali said, pushing her chair back, “this tea needs some cream in it.” Blake swallowed, a vision of where this was going forming in her mind. “Would you be a dear and help your mother out?”  
  
“I can go to the fridge and,” Blake started to say, before her mother shook her head.  
  
“No, that would take far too long,” Kali said, referring to an appliance that was visible from where Blake was sitting. “I’ll just have to get a substitute.”  
  
Grabbing her cup, Kali vanished underneath the table. Blake swallowed, and then moaned, feeling a hand resting on her thigh.  
  
Looking down, Blake saw her mother’s face appearing in between her widely spread legs. Kali’s twitching cat ears were almost brushing against the bottom of the table.  
  
“You’ll give me some cream, right dear?” Kali asked, her hand sliding up Blake’s shiny, black pants and coming to rest on her crotch. “You want your mother to have the kind of drink she wants, right?”  
  
Blake nodded, her throat closing a bit. Her heart was starting to pound in her chest, and her cock only needed a little bit more to become fully erect. And that wasn’t entirely good, because Blake’s pants were getting _tight_ around her shaft.  
  
“You know, Blake,” Kali said, peering up at her daughter from underneath the table, “if you’re going to keep on getting erections, you really should stop wearing such tight pants.” Her palm pressed against her daughter’s bulge, running back and forth with a great deal of pressure. “This _can’t_ be comfortable for you.”  
  
“Mrg,” Blake said, almost swallowing her own tongue as she felt Kali’s hand on her. It was rubbing back and forth, and Blake shifted around in her seat, trying to find a spot that was comfortable.  
  
Kali quickly went from rubbing her daughter’s cock to freeing it, pulling at the zipper and licking her lips. Then her jaw fell open as Blake’s cock sprang free from her pants, and hit Kali across the face. Both catgirls gasped.  
  
“My, Blake,” Kali said, her voice wavering a bit, “you really did grow while you were away at Beacon, didn’t you?” She wrapped her free hand around the shaft, her fingers barely able to touch. “I had no idea.”  
  
Blake’s cock was a full foot long, having grown several inches since she had last seen her mother. And her arousal had increased along with it. So had her balls, and the sperm they produced. It had been _hard_, cleaning up after herself at Beacon, making sure there was nothing that would get an innocent question from Ruby or a cutting comment from Weiss.  
  
Blake moaned, hands clutching the table, trying to remember how to breathe as she felt her mother’s breath puffing against the side of her shaft. She was so _turned on_. She could barely even stand it.  
  
“Look at my little girl,” Kali said, a soft clink showing that she had set her tea cup down. “My beautiful little girl.” Kali wrapped both of her hands around the shaft, and started to stroke them up and down, pressing tightly against Blake’s huge shaft. “How you’ve grown.”  
  
“That,” Blake said, her voice a gasp, “means I’m not your little girl anymore, right?” Her knuckles were white as she squeezed down on the table. “I’m a big girl.”  
  
“It certainly seems that way,” Kali said, stroking Blake’s cock and smiling wickedly up at her from underneath the table. “Such a _very_ big girl.”  
  
Blake moaned as Kali squeezed down on her cock. Her body was beginning to ache with arousal, her nipples pressing against her black half-shirt, and lust dancing inside of her stomach. She was getting so, so horny.  
  
“Of course,” Kali said musingly, letting go of Blake’s cock to tap her chin, “if you’re a big girl…” she trailed off and Blake nodded eagerly, “then a big girl takes responsibility for her actions.”  
  
“Huh?” Blake eloquently responded. She had no idea what her mother was talking about. Although, if Kali kept on stroking her, even with one hand, did it really matter that much?  
  
“You ran away from us, Blake,” Kali said, sorrowfully shaking her head as she stared at her daughter. “Your father and I were worried sick about you.” Kali was still stroking Blake, her hand slowly gliding up and down Blake’s thick shaft. “We had no idea where you had gone, or what had happened to you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Blake said, staring down at her lap. Something that would have been a lot more effective as a contrite gesture if Kali hadn’t already been there, staring up at her daughter.  
  
“You’re saying sorry,” Kali said, “but you’ll need to _prove_ that you’re sorry.”  
  
Blake wasn’t quite sure what that would entail. A vague, hazy idea was starting to form though, as Kali kept on stroking Blake and letting her breath puff against Blake’s shaft. The idea did have a certain appeal to Blake.  
  
“How can I show how sorry I am, Mom?” Blake asked, her breath hitching as she did so.  
  
“You just need to submit to some loving punishment,” Kali said, her eyes gleaming as she pushed Blake’s chair back. “Mommy will take _good_ care of you, Blake,” she added, licking her lips as she crawled out from beneath the table, cup in one hand.  
  
Blake had a _very_ good idea of how her mother would take care of her. In the few years after she had hit puberty, Blake and her mother had grown even closer than they had before. Blake had moaned out in orgasm over and over again as Kali’s hands or lips had brought her to the very heights of pleasure. There had never been anything beyond that, not even once Blake had found out about titjobs, anal and regular sex. But it was so hard to complain about a girl’s mom only using her hands and mouth to bring her to orgasm.  
  
Kali sat down on Blake’s lap, enabling her to look down into her daughter’s eyes. Kali’s golden gaze gleamed with amusement and arousal as she leaned forward, until her breasts were pressed against her daughter’s boobs, and Blake’s cock was trapped in between their bodies. Blake was breathing quickly now, shoulders rising and falling as she felt her mother pressing against her.  
  
“Mom,” Blake whispered, seeing the same signs of arousal in her mother’s face, though to a lesser degree. “Mommy!”  
  
“I’m here, Blake,” Kali said, a hand sliding in between their bodies and grasping Blake’s shaft. “I’m always here for you, Blake. But that does mean that when you mess up, I have to…” she ran her hand from the top of Blake’s shaft to the bottom, making the younger Faunus shiver, “_discipline_ you.”  
  
Blake nodded, her head jerking up and down. Her mother could do anything she wanted to her, so long as she kept on stroking her like this. Or even doing more. Blake wasn’t sure if her mother could actually fit Blake’s huge shaft inside of her mouth, but she knew that Kali was sure to give it a shot anyways. That was just the kind of woman her mother was.  
  
Then the idea of other places on her mother’s body that Blake’s cock could go came to her. Blake stiffened, envisioning her shaft poking out between Kali’s boobs, or sliding in and out of her ass. Or maybe even her pussy. Her warm, wet pussy, the very pussy that Blake had once been inside.  
  
Blake whimpered at the thought of that. It was such a _sweet_ idea, one so good that Blake could almost taste it on her tongue as she pictured getting to slide in and out of Kali’s pussy. It must be so good, better than any handjob or blowjob could possibly be. Even with the high standard set by Kali’s tongue and hands.  
  
“I see that more than just your cock grew,” Kali said, sliding her free hand into Blake’s pants and wrapping her fingers around one of Blake’s swollen balls. “Are they always like this, or are you saving up a load for Mommy?”  
  
“I, ah,” Blake moaned as Kali lightly squeezed, “I couldn’t get any privacy on the ship.” Her face was contorted with lust and denial, as Kali refused to give Blake the stimulation she _really_ needed in order to cum. “It’s been over a week!”  
  
“That long?” Kali said, shaking her head. “I can’t remember the last time I went for a week without sex. You poor dear,” Kali said, resting a hand on the side of Blake’s cheek for a few seconds before she started stroking off her daughter again. “Let alone went without masturbating. You really should have done so, even if you didn’t have any privacy.” Kali smiled. “Believe me. People like seeing a cute, sexy girl like you touching themselves.”  
  
Blake flushed red at the thought of letting someone besides her mother see her masturbate. Although, back at Beacon… she flushed even harder, remembering what she had thought back there. What she had _done _back there.  
  
But that was all in the past. She was never going back to Beacon, even if she didn’t stay here. And right now, something far more important than her plans for the future was happening. Her mother was playing with her, and that was something that needed _all_ of Blake’s attention.  
  
“You must be _so_ backed up,” Kali cooed, still massaging Blake’s balls while stroking her off. She was also rocking back and forth against Blake, pressing her breasts against her daughter for a second before drawing back. “If it went any longer, I don’t know what would have happened to you.”  
  
“You mean you’re going to make me cum?” Blake asked hopefully.  
  
“Of _course_ I am,” Kali said, sounding a bit offended that the question needed to be asked. “Why wouldn’t I take care of my daughter’s needs?” A wicked smile passed over her lips. “But that will only come after your punishment.”  
  
“Okay,” Blake whispered. There was just no way she could say no to her mother.  
  
“Now,” Kali said, letting go of Blake’s cock and balls, “let’s see what else my sweet little girl has.”  
  
Kali hopped off of Blake’s lap, and started tugging at her clothing. Blake went along with it, letting her mother strip her stark naked. And in Menagerie’s climate, wearing less was usually the better option anyways.  
  
It took a while for Blake to struggle out of her tight black pants, but finally she was left naked in front of her mother. She didn’t even think to cover herself with her arms. Even before Kali had started offering Blake… satisfaction, the two of them had bathed together. Blake was just as familiar with her mother’s body as she was with her own.  
  
Actually… that wasn’t true. Blake had never once made Kali cum. She had cum, several dozen times from Kali’s lips and tongue and hands. But she had never once been allowed to touch her mother. Kali had always said that she was too young, that, in time, she would be old enough to touch her mother the same way Kali was touching Blake.  
  
Well, if Blake was an old enough girl to be punished, then maybe she was an old enough girl to make her mother feel as good as Kali made herself feel. That was a _nice_ thought, and one that made the arousal inside of Blake’s belly surge upwards a bit.  
  
“You really have grown since you joined the White Fang,” Kali said, looking up and down at Blake’s body. “This big cock,” her hand ran up and down it, “these smooth thighs,” her hand went a bit lower and made Blake gasp, “these full breasts,” she lightly tugged on a nipple, drawing a moan from Blake. “And most of all,” Kali leaned forward and kissed Blake on the lips. “You look so beautiful, Blake,” she said with a big smile. “I’m so proud to have you as my daughter.”  
  
Blake stared down, her cheeks burning. She had _no_ idea how to respond to that. Beyond some muttered words of thanks and the like as her hands twisted together.  
  
“Now, stand up,” Kali said after a minute. “Come over here.”  
  
Blake followed her mother. At first, she thought they were going to another room, one that was a bit more convenient for fucking than a somewhat flimsy table and a chair that _had_ creaked a bit when Kali had joined her. Then her eyes widened as Kali stopped in front of a window.  
  
Blake looked out the window, completely naked. She could see the city stretching out in front of her, people crowding the streets as they went about their lives. It was light out there, and dark in here, but was it dark _enough_. When someone inevitably looked over here, would they see Blake?  
  
Blake’s cock didn’t actually shrink as she stared out at the city. Even as her heart started to beat faster in chest, her arousal didn’t die down a bit. She could hear her mother behind her.  
  
“Oh,” Kali said, sounding delighted. “It seems I missed something earlier.”  
  
Blake started to frown, wondering what her mother was talking about. Then she squealed as she felt a pair of hands sink into her firm ass, kneading and squeezing it. Her squeal turned into a moan as Kali kept on working over her butt, fingers really digging into the soft fat overlaying the firm muscle.  
  
“You’ve got a wonderful ass, too, Blake,” Kali said, pressing her body against her daughter’s, and resting her chin on Blake’s shoulder. “How is it that you didn’t come home with a special friend.” Out of the corner of her eye, Blake could see Kali grin. “Or special _friends_?”  
  
“Mom!” Blake protested, even as a string of images of the girls she knew at Beacon flashed in front of her eyes. Her cock trembled as she remembered Nora, especially, though images of the rest of Team RWBY, fresh out of the shower, were also reoccurring. “That’s…”  
  
“Something a young girl with a sex drive as healthy as yours should be thinking a lot about,” Kali said, still groping her daughter’s ass. “I married your father, but that didn’t mean I was only ever dated him.” Her grin got even sharper, in the corner of Blake’s vision. “When I was twenty-two, I was dating your father, a pair of twins, and there were five other people I liked well enough to regularly have sex with.”  
  
Blake thought her face was on fire. The worst part was how vividly she could picture all of it. She could see a younger version of her mother, informed by the photos Blake had been shown by her parents, naked and in the center of an orgy, with faceless men and women and Dad surrounding her. Her cock twitched as she _really_ thought about it. Her hands strayed towards her shaft.  
  
“Ah ah ah,” Kali chided, her hands shooting around and grabbing Blake at her wrists. “None of that, Blake.” She pressed a kiss to her daughter’s jawline. “You don’t get to decide when your punishment’s over. That’s for _me_ to do.”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Blake moaned, letting her hands drop to her side.  
  
She stared outside, wondering if anyone had caught them yet. Caught _her_ yet, since Kali could barely be visible in the window. People would just see Blake’s pale, naked body, her cock stiff, showing how much of a pervert she was to enjoy this. A shiver ran through Blake’s body, and she licked dry lips.  
  
Kali’s hands slid from Blake’s wrists, to her hips, and then to her cock. Blake sagged in relief as her mother started to stroke her again, gliding up and down Blake’s huge shaft. It felt _wonderful_, and Blake wanted so much more. She _needed_ so much more if she was going to cum anytime soon.  
  
“Mom?” Blake asked hesitantly.  
  
“What is it, dear?”  
  
“Aren’t you worried?” Blake asked, her eyes focused on an elephant Faunus leaning against the wall on the other side of the street, looking at someone right in front of him and laughing. If he raised his gaze just a _bit_… “About being seen?”  
  
“Why on earth would I be concerned about that, Blake?” Kali asked, her voice purring into Blake’s ear.  
  
“Because,” Blake squeaked as her mother’s hand slid up and started groping her breast, “I’m right here in the window!”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Kali said, still sounding hugely amused. “I _mean_, why should I care if someone sees me or my beautiful,” Kali kissed Blake’s face, “smart,” another kiss, “sexy,” and another, “daughter?”  
  
Blake’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with a way to explain why her mother should care. She wasn’t able to articulate a single one, and her concentration wasn’t helped at _all_ by how Kali was playing with her body, driving her to distraction.  
  
The Faunus outside turned and left, not giving a single glance towards the window. Blake shuddered with relief, but the streets were still crowded with people. And Faunus were known for their sharp senses.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re ashamed of your body,” Kali said, groping Blake’s breast with one hand and stroking her cock with the other. “You have a wonderful body, Blake, and you should be glad to show it off.” Out of the corner of her eye, Blake could see her mother grinning. “Even more than you already do, with that shirt and those pants.”  
  
It was hard to deny that. It was hard to do much of anything, with Kali groping Blake like this. Blake shivered, feeling the hand stroking along her cock. Blake needed to cum so, so badly.  
  
“But maybe we can work on that later,” Kali said, wrapping her arms around Blake’s torso and tugging her backwards, away from the window. Blake sagged in relief, although she didn’t get _more_ turned on now that there was no risk of being caught. “For now, I just need to punish my big girl for running away.” She lightly nibbled on Blake’s ear. “And reward her for all the good things she’s done.”  
  
Her hand disappeared from Blake’s body. Blake could barely keep upright, with how weak her legs were feeling. But the sound of rustling clothes made her turn around.  
  
Her mother was stripping. Kali was easily sliding out of the green and white dress she had been wearing, showing off her body to her daughter. And it was obvious that, just like Kali had decided to go without a bra today, she had also thought that panties were a waste of time. Underneath her dress, she wasn’t wearing a thing.  
  
Blake moaned in the back of her throat. She had seen her mother naked a time or two before, when they had gone bathing together. But never in such a sexually charged environment. Kali looked _stunning_, and Blake’s cock throbbed in _need_ as she stared.  
  
Kali was obviously middle-aged, but that hadn’t done a thing to her looks. She _oozed_ eroticism, and Blake’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes ran from her mother’s feet all the way to her twitching ears. Kali smiled as she saw her daughter looking at her.  
  
“That look never gets old,” Kali purred, stepping in close to Blake, trapping the younger cat Faunus’s cock in between their bodies. Blake shivered, feeling her cock pressing against soft skin. “You look so cute like this, Blake.”  
  
“You look good, too, Mom,” Blake managed to get out as she was driven backwards on to a chair.  
  
Kali sunk to her knees in between Blake’s legs, just like she had before, underneath the table. There was an amused, lustful light in her eyes as she smiled up at her daughter.  
  
“Now, how should I punish such a naughty little girl,” Kali mused to herself, starting to stroke Blake’s cock. “With such a naughty little cock.”  
  
Blake stared down, not able to do _anything_ but watch her mother play with her. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Heck, she could even feel it beating inside her head, the steady drumming of arousal. She was _so_ turned on, and she needed to cum _so_ badly.  
  
And Blake knew she was only going to cum when her mother let her. And that really did sound fine to Blake.  
  
“Are you sorry for running away, Blake?” Kali asked, varying her pace as she stroked off Blake. “For never even writing? For joining up with the White Fang?”  
  
“Yes,” Blake moaned, her head jerking up and down. “I should have listened to you and Dad about them. And I should have kept in contact.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Kali said, with a wicked smile. “And to show you how glad I am…”  
  
Kali licked her lips before opening her mouth widely. Then she wrapped her lips around Blake’s cock. Blake squeaked as she felt her mother’s tongue playing against her head, giving her an outright tongue bath. It felt _divine_, far better than Blake’s hands ever felt, even along the entirety of her cock.  
  
And Kali was still continuing to stroke Blake off, her hands gliding up and down the parts of the shaft that her mouth wasn’t taking care of. Blake squirmed in her seat, looking into her mother’s amber eyes as Kali gave her only child a blowjob.  
  
“Ah,” Kali said, lifting her head and licking her lips. “Your flavor is as nice as it always was, Blake.”  
  
“Thanks,” Blake said, a bit shamefaced.  
  
“It’s a good thing I’ve been keeping in practice with big cocks like this,” Kali said, looking down at Blake’s foot-long shaft. “You certainly are your father’s daughter, in quite a few ways.”  
  
Then Kali wrapped her mouth around Blake’s cock again, and started to sink down along it. Blake felt every muscle in her body tightening as Kali slid further and further down the shaft, not stopping until she was sucking on more than two-thirds of the thick cock. And through it all, Kali’s eyes were locked on Blake’s face, staring up at her daughter as she sucked on her cock. It was hot beyond belief.  
  
Blake could feel her orgasm start to rise up inside of her, growing closer and closer to the surface. She gasped, hands curling into fists by her sides as she felt the lust that had been distracting her for the past week turn into something that _demanded_ satisfaction.  
  
Blake reached up, her hands trembling, and started playing with her breasts. Kali let her, one hand slowly pumping up and down Blake’s cock and the other tending to Kali’s own needs. Blake could hear the wet sounds of her mother’s pussy getting filled with her fingers, and that added to the whole array of stimulation Blake was feeling.  
  
Blake twitched in her chair, feeling her orgasm rising closer and closer to the surface. She could feel her body twitching, just a few seconds away from-  
  
“Noooo,” Blake moaned, watching her mother pull off of her cock.  
  
“What was that, Blake?” Kali asked, smiling up at her daughter and batting her hands away as Blake tried to reach down to her cock.  
  
“I was about to cum,” Blake half-sobbed, staring down at her huge, twitching shaft.  
  
“Yes, I know you were,” Kali said calmly. “And it would hardly be a punishment if you just got to cum after a short blowjob, would it?”  
  
Blake gaped at her mother, feeling the lust inside of her starting to die down. She had been so _close_ to cumming! So close! Just a few more seconds would have done it, would have let her cum.  
  
“Mom, _please_,” Blake moaned, her shoulders twitching as she tried again to masturbate. “I need to cum, I need to cum so _badly_.”  
  
“And you will, Blake. You will,” Kali said calmly, patting her daughter’s thigh. “But not until your punishment is over.”  
  
“And how long is that going to be for?” Blake asked, feeling a bit suspicious.  
  
“Until I’m satisfied that you’ve learned from your mistakes,” Kali said, rising to her feet. She stepped over to the puddle of clothes and bent over. Blake’s eyes got big as she watched her mother’s breasts sway back and forth, and her hands went halfway to her cock, before she managed to stop herself.  
  
“Good girl,” Kali said, smiling as she looked at Blake out of the corner of her eye. “Trying to get around your punishment,” Kali shook her head in disapproval as she straightened up, holding the green belt that went with her outfit. “Not the actions of someone who’s learning.”  
  
She walked back towards Blake, swinging her hips back and forth as she did. Blake panted in need, staring at her mother’s body. She didn’t even take a minute to think about the belt, before Kali stepped behind her and grabbed a wrist.  
  
“Now, I know you want to be a good girl for Mommy, don’t you, Blake?”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Blake said, an idea of where this was going forming in her mind. Her mental image was helped by the books she had started really enjoying in the past few years, and had _really_ expanded her collection at Beacon. “I’ll do whatever you think I need to do, Mom.”  
  
“Good,” Kali said, quickly looping the belt around Blake’s wrists, tying her to the chair. Blake shivered and gave a few weak tugs at the belt, confirming that her mother had done an excellent job. “Now you won’t be tempted anymore.”  
  
Kali reappeared in front of Blake, smiling as she ran her hands over her daughter’s upper body. Blake shivered at the contact. She hadn’t ever tried something like this before. _Thought_ about it, sure. But actually taking the final step and wrapping herself up? It was a brand new experience to her.  
  
It was _weird_, having her hands trapped like this. Not bad, but certainly unusual, not being able to just reach up and do whatever she wanted to do. Blake wondered if she was going to get used to it, and, if so, how long it would take.  
  
“Now then, Blake,” Kali said, sliding into her daughter’s lap. Blake squeaked as Kali once more pressed herself up against her. “How are you feeling?”  
  
Blake blushed and looked down. With how stiff her cock was, that should be all the answer anybody needed. And her cock was _stiff_. It was as hard as it had ever been, and it was _torture_, not to be able to do anything about it, to just feel her mother’s soft skin pressed up against her.  
  
“I’m feeling good, Mom,” Blake said, understating things drastically. “Really, really good.”  
  
“I bet you are,” Kali said, chuckling. She put her fingers underneath Blake’s chin, and lifted her daughter’s head. “And you look so _cute_ like this, Blake.” Kali leaned in and kissed Blake on the lips. “Honestly, I should take some photos, just to make sure I never forget a single detail of you looking like this.”  
  
Blake opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as Kali leaned in to kiss her again. She moaned into her mother’s half-open mouth, feeling Kali’s tongue sliding into her mouth. She met it, and their tongues pressed against each other for a few minutes. Blake rocked back and forth in the chair, trying to give her cock some more stimulation.  
  
“If,” Blake gasped for air as they finally separated, “if you want to take photos…” Blake trailed off, feeling too embarrassed to finish the sentence. But not too embarrassed to not go through with it.  
  
“Really?” Kali asked, brightening up, her ears twitching. “Why, thank you for humoring an old woman, Blake,” Kali said happily, sliding off of Blake’s lap. “One minute while I go and get my scroll.”  
  
Blake closed her eyes and titled her head back. She focused on her breathing, trying to calm her beating heart. God, had she ever been this turned on? She didn’t think so. And, somehow, the way her mother was dragging this out only made things _better_ than having an orgasm right away would have been. Not that Blake would have refused that if she got the chance.  
  
But Blake managed to keep herself under control, and didn’t try to get out of the belt bonds while she waited for Kali to come back. And her mother only took a minute before she was back in the room, smiling widely as she flashed the Scroll around.  
  
“Smile for the camera, Blake,” Kali said, lifting the Scroll up and focusing it on Blake’s face. “Let’s start work on a new photo album.”  
  
Blake smiled, even though her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She could only occasionally meet the gaze of the camera, spending the rest of the time staring off to the side, feeling the humiliation mixing with the arousal inside of her. This was so fucked up. And it felt so nice.  
  
Kali must have taken a dozen photos, circling around Blake and focusing on various parts of her body. Blake was almost vibrating with shame and lust by the time Kali finished, taking one last photo of her and Blake, pressed cheek to cheek. Then the Scroll was set on the table, and Kali turned back to her daughter, a big grin on her face.  
  
“Your dad’s going to enjoy looking at those photos when he comes back home,” Kali said, sliding back onto Blake’s lap, straddling her daughter and rubbing her wet pussy against Blake’s bare leg. “But not as much as I’m going to enjoy _this_.”  
  
Blake gasped in happiness as Kali lifted herself up and positioned her pussy right above Blake’s cock. Blake could feel strands of arousal collecting and running down her shaft as Kali twitched her hips back and forth a bit. And then Kali started to slowly sink down.  
  
“Oh God!” Blake moaned, throwing her head back, her fingers twitching at her hands, the chair, the belt, anything. “Yes, Mom, yes!”  
  
“Ah ha ha ha,” Kali chortled, resting one hand on her daughter’s face and the other grabbing her shoulder. “Is this what you’ve been needing?”  
  
“You have no idea,” Blake said, almost sobbing with happiness as she felt Kali’s folds start to wrap around her. “Mom, it’s better than I thought it would be.”  
  
“Oh ho?” Kali asked, a wild light in her eyes. “You mean you didn’t find somebody to lose your virginity with while you were away?” She leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against Blake’s. “That’s quite the change from when I left home.”  
  
Blake nodded, only half-listening to what her mother was saying. She was far, _far_ more focused on the feeling of the wet walls slowly sliding farther and farther down her cock. They felt _amazing_. Blake had read tons about how good pussy felt, but to actually _feel_ it, it left what she had dreamed about behind in the dust.  
  
Blake could feel her second pair of ears standing straight up on top of her head. She could feel the blood rushing through her body, her heart quickly, wildly beating. She was _so_ turned on, and she _so_ desperately hoped that her mother would allow her to cum this time. Blake thought she was going to _die_ if she didn’t get to orgasm thanks to her mother fucking her.  
  
“You feel _nice_ inside of me, Blake,” Kali murmured, wiggling her hips back and forth. “And there’s so _much_ of you.” Kali wasn’t more than half way down Blake’s cock yet. “It’s a good thing I can take all of you.”  
  
“Yes, Mom,” Blake said, nodding her head.  
  
And then Blake discovered that if she tilted her head forward a bit more, she could bury her face in between Kali’s breasts. Blake wasted _zero_ time in doing exactly that. She moaned as she felt her mom’s soft, big breasts pressing against her face. They felt so _nice_. Blake loved it, and she wanted more. What she _really_ wanted was to reach up and start kneading them, but she wasn’t going to get out of the belt her mom had wrapped around her until Kali let her go free. Even if Blake could escape in an instant if she wanted to.  
  
“And… there,” Kali said, her voice a bit tight.  
  
Blake blinked and looked up, tearing herself away from her mother’s breasts. First she looked up at Kali’s face, and the tight, satisfied expression there. Then she looked down, finally registering the weight on her thighs.  
  
Kali had managed to take every single inch of Blake’s cock. Her ass was pressing against Blake’s thighs, the full, fat globes pressing against Blake’s thick thighs. Kali’s light brown face split in a smile as she wiggled from side to side, making Blake’s cock shift around inside of her.  
  
“Can you feel it?” Kali asked, resting her hand on her stomach, an inch above her belly button. “How far inside of me you are?”  
  
“Yes,” Blake moaned, staring at the hand. She could. She really, really could. “I can, Mom.”  
  
Blake couldn’t believe how good it felt. To have Kali’s folds wrapped tightly around her, the wet walls squeezing down around her, so _tight_. It was amazing, better than Blake really had words for, even with all the erotica she had read. She loved it, she loved her mom, and she wanted so, so much more.  
  
“You’re really stretching me out, Blake,” Kali said, the same smile still on her face. “I’m feeling so _full_ because of you.”  
  
Blake nodded, not quite able to speak as the pleasure shot through her. Her mom was so _wet_. And so _hot_. Were all pussies like this, or was it just one more reason to love her mother? Blake had no idea.  
  
“And now,” Kali said, leaning in until Blake could feel every breath washing over her skin, “you’re going to do your very best to keep from cumming.” Blake nodded. “And that’s going to be hard, because I’m going to be riding this cock like…” Kali trailed off and smiled. “Well, you’re too young to be told about that sort of thing just yet.”  
  
Blake rolled her eyes, but not very hard. Mostly because it was too hard to feel bad about anything when her cock was feeling this good, with her mom’s pussy wrapped around it. Instead, she tried to do her best not to cum too quickly, focusing on unsexy thoughts.  
  
And then Kali started to fuck herself. Instantly, Blake moaned, feeling her control slipping. As good as Kali’s pussy felt around Blake’s cock at rest, when Kali actually started moving, it felt _divine_. Blake’s cock throbbed, feeling Kali rising up along it and then sinking back down, and doing it at a pretty fast rate, too.  
  
Kali was playing with her breasts, not actually needing any leverage as she rose up and down along her daughter’s cock. She smirked as she looked at Blake’s reaction, the younger Faunus staring hungrily at the large mound as Kali teased and kneaded her boobs. She pinched her nipples, carefully drawing them out from her breasts.  
  
Blake’s own nipples felt as hard as diamonds, and not having anything touch them seemed just outright _horrible_. She _needed_ stimulation, she needed to cum. Blake wanted to orgasm _so_ badly, even though she knew she wasn’t supposed to. The thought was just so _tempting_, the idea of _finally_ being able to cum after getting denied for so long.  
  
Blake did her best to fight back against the idea, and only thrashed around in her seat a _bit_, as Kali continued to rise up and down along her shaft. Her mother’s pussy felt so _good_. Blake loved the feeling of it, how tight and wet and warm it was. It was simply amazing, and although she was sure pussy in general was good, she was absolutely certain that nobody could ever match her mother’s.  
  
“Mom,” Blake said, giving voice to what she was feeling, “you feel so _good_ around me.” Her voice caught, and she shuddered, trying to keep herself under control. “I love you, Mom! And I love your pussy!”  
  
“Ha!” Kali laughed, finding that so funny she almost toppled backwards. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that while I’ve been wrapped around someone. But thank you, Blake,” she added, kissing Blake on the lips for a long minute, her tongue sliding into Blake’s mouth. “And you’re making me feel pretty good, too,” she said, drawing back with a smile. “In fact, if you’re a good girl for a bit longer…”  
  
Kali started riding Blake even more energetically than before, bouncing up and down along Blake’s massive cock. Blake moaned. Then she moaned in a higher note, realizing what was about to happen. She was going to make her mom cum! After all those times Kali had made Blake orgasm in her hands or her mouth, Blake was finally going to get to return the favor.  
  
That it was still mostly Kali doing all the work didn’t faze Blake. It was still _happening_. And that was the important thing.  
  
“Blake!” Kali moaned, her voice loud and piercing. “Blakeee!”  
  
Kali’s body tensed up, and her head snapped back, wide eyes staring at the ceiling. Blake’s breath caught in her throat, staring at the unbelievably erotic sight. Porn had _nothing_ on this. Her mom looked more beautiful than could be believed as she came on Blake’s cock.  
  
And Kali was squeezing down so _tightly_ around Blake’s cock. Blake moaned, feeling her huge shaft get firmly gripped by her mother. It was _amazing_, and Blake hunched over, burying her face in her mother’s breasts again as she felt the wet walls work against her cock, Kali’s well-developed muscles making her feel wonderful.  
  
It was hard to tell how long kali’s orgasm lasted for. But after a while, Kali wiped a hand across her forehead and smiled down at Blake.  
  
“Mm, that felt _wonderful_, Blake,” Kali purred, rubbing her face against her daughter’s. “Thank you.” A big, contented smile spread across Kali’s face as she wiggled her hips back and forth. “You’ve certainly proved you’re a good girl, not cumming before your mother.” A flicker of hope stirred in Blake’s heart. “And now you _can_ cum, Blake.” Kali’s smile took on a new tone. “And you _want_ to cum don’t you, Blake?”  
  
“Yes,” Blake moaned. “More than anything, Mom. I need to cum so, so badly.”  
  
“Then let’s make that happen,” Kali said with a large smile on her face. “Hold on tight,” she added with a giggle.  
  
And then Kali started to bounce up and down on Blake’s cock once more. And now that she had permission to cum, it felt even _better_ for Blake. Everything was even _sharper_, making her more aware of what was happening to her, how her mother was sounding and looking and even _smelling_. And, most of all, how Kali was _feeling_.  
  
It wasn’t just the wet, tight pussy wrapped around Blake’s cock that felt so good. There was also the feeling of Kali’s big ass slapping against her thighs, the occasional brush of breasts against breasts as Kali leaned in close to her daughter. And the kisses.  
  
Blake _loved_ the kisses. Her mother was just so _good_ at them, making Blake positively melt from the lips and tongue pressed against her. And not just against her mouth. Kali was kissing her daughter all over, leaving prints of lipstick all over Blake’s face.  
  
Blake moaned, feeling her orgasm rising up inside of her, just seconds away from release. She looked her mother in the eye, as well as she could with how much she was being bounced around.  
  
“Mom!” Blake moaned. “I’m going to cum! Right now!”  
  
“Cum for me, baby,” Kali said, cradling her daughter’s face in her hands. “Cum for your mommy! Cum _inside_ your mommy!”  
  
Blake couldn’t do anything _but_ obey that order. She gurgled, legs kicking out underneath Kali as she came, feeling her orgasm cresting inside of her. Right at that moment, Blake thought that not only was cumming the best thing to have ever happened to her, it was the _only_ good thing to have ever happened to her.  
  
Blake managed to lift her mother up, her strong thighs working as she pushed upward, trying to drive herself even deeper into Kali’s pussy. The sounds Blake was making as she came weren’t words. They weren’t even supposed to _be_ words. They were just Blake giving full vent to the wonderful feelings inside of her as she came.  
  
Blake had never had such a strong orgasm. It felt like it lasted forever, her bloated balls twitching as they tried to pump every last drop of cum inside of them into Kali. Her cock throbbed and twitched, pressing against her mother’s wet, tight walls. Blake’s nipples felt like stiff points as they pressed into her mother’s soft breasts.  
  
“Blake,” Kali moaned, grabbing Blake’s head and pulling her daughter in close against her. “Blake, Blake, Blake!”  
  
If Blake had been up to it, she would have been moaning her mother’s name as well. But even if her head hadn’t been buried between Kali’s tits, the orgasm roaring through her felt _far_ too good to leave Blake enough mental room to form words. All she could do was keep on shuddering as the orgasm poured through her.  
  
The orgasm slowly died down, and Blake slumped back in her chair. It felt like a load had been taken off her shoulders, and that she could stand up straight for the first time in _days_. It was wonderful.  
  
“Oh my, Blake,” Kali moaned, smiling down at her daughter as she leaned back. “You really stuffed me, didn’t you?” Kali looked down at her flat stomach. “I’m feeling so _full_.”  
  
Blake blearily nodded. She could feel her own semen trickling out of Kali’s pussy, running out from her lips and down Blake’s shaft. She had cum more right now than she ever had before in her life.  
  
Kali grabbed Blake’s shoulders and slowly pulled herself up. Both catgirls moaned, feeling Blake’s shaft slowly sliding out of Kali’s pussy. It took a while for the tip to pop out from between Kali’s widely spread, cum-soaked lower lips.  
  
Kali climbed off of Blake’s lap, and had to grab the table for support. Blake _loved_ seeing how her mother’s legs were trembling as Kali tried to stand upright. Semen was starting to run down Kali’s brown thighs, white dollops standing out clearly against brown skin.  
  
At that moment, a fetish woke up in front of Blake. The contrast right there looked _amazing_. But what would it look like if Blake managed to pump her cum onto a girl with even darker skin? Then her semen would _really_ stand out.  
  
Blake didn’t know where she was going to find this hypothetical girl, but she knew she _had_ to look. Eventually, though. Right _now_, it was Kali, and Kali only.  
  
“Well,” Kali said, smiling widely as she turned around. “It took longer than I thought, but I’ve _finally_ got some cream for my tea.”  
  
Blake just about choked as she watched Kali grab her cup of tea and hold it underneath her. Her mom made sure she got a good view as a large glob of semen rolled out of her pussy, before falling into the cup. Then Kali turned around, looking very smug and very amused. She swished her cup around from side to side before lifting it up to her lips and taking a small sip. Then her face scrunched up in a frown.  
  
“Cold,” Kali said with a sigh, putting the cup back down. “I suppose next time, I’ll just have to fuck you while the tea’s brewing, Blake.”  
  
“Okay,” Blake said quickly, fully on board with that plan. She frowned, tugging at the belt around her wrists. She wanted to hug her mother, but there were a few problems with that. “Um, Mom?”  
  
“What is it, Blake?” Kali asked, focusing on her. Then her gaze went a bit lower, and she stared at Blake’s cock, which was still erect, poking up into the air, and slick with Blake’s semen and Kali’s arousal. “Oh, _I_ see the problem.”  
  
Kali put a lot more sway into her step than was really needed as she walked back over to Blake. She sat down on her daughter’s lap, putting a lot more effort in shifting around to find the right spot than was really needed. That it pressed Blake’s cock against her thighs and stomach was just a bonus.  
  
“I know how you teens can be,” Kali said, nodding sagely, wrapping her hands around Blake’s cock and starting to stroke it. “How just one orgasm is never really enough. Why,” Kali said in the tone that Blake was starting to recognize as an indication she was going to hear more about her mother’s sex life, “when I was just a year older than you, I tried out my friend’s mom’s special invention. I came in three minutes, and I wasn’t untied for another two hours.” Kali sighed happily. “I walked funny for a week afterwards.”  
  
Blake wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that. And anyways, far more of her attention was devoted to Kali stroking her off. And it felt _nice_. Not nearly as nice as getting to fuck her mother would feel, but Blake felt like it would be _kind of_ ungrateful to complain over only getting a handjob instead of another go at her mother’s pussy.  
  
“And now,” Kali said, lifting herself up and rubbing her pussy back and forth along Blake’s head, “I think we both need this, don’t we?”  
  
“Yes,” Blake said quickly, nodding her head up and down frantically.  
  
Blake had cum. Blake had cum _hard_. But she was still horny, and her balls were still heavy with semen that hadn’t managed to make its way into her mother’s pussy. Blake needed to change that.  
  
“How did I know you were going to agree?” Kali asked as she sank down onto Blake’s cock.  
  
Blake wasn’t sure if it felt better the second time around. Obviously there was no way she could ever get tired of her mother’s pussy. But _man_, now that she wasn’t so distracted with the lust that had been boiling up inside of her, she could focus on how Kali was squeezing down around her. And it felt so, _so_ good.  
  
Her mother’s pussy was warm and wet and soft and tight, and just absolutely _everything_ it should be. Blake couldn’t see how anything could be any better than this. She moaned as Kali sank down along her shaft, her thick, huge cock stretching her mother out.  
  
“What a good girl,” Kali said, twitching her hips back and forth and making Blake moan as her cock moved around inside of Kali’s pussy. “What a sweet girl to take care of her mother like this.”  
  
Blake nodded. While knowing that Kali was feeling good from this wasn’t _as_ good as actually feeling good herself, it did help make the entire thing even better. She hoped she would be allowed to make her mom feel good in other ways, too. Blake had a feeling that Kali was no stranger to anal, and Blake would love to try that out sometime.  
  
“Now,” Kali said, pulling Blake’s head forward and burying her face in between the cougar’s boobs, “get _really_ familiar with these.”  
  
Blake nodded. That was an order she could happily get behind. She stuck her tongue out and started licking Kali’s breasts, tasting them and _loving_ them. Her mother really did taste nice.  
  
“After all,” Kali said, her voice a bit tense with lust, “they’re going to be getting bigger soon.”  
  
Blake looked up at her mom with a confused expression on her face. What did Kali mean by that? Even only seeing Blake’s eyes, Kali smiled back down at her.  
  
“What?” Kali asked, gently stroking one of Blake’s ears. “You pump this much cum into my pussy, you think I won’t get pregnant?”  
  
Blake’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even _thought_ about that. But it made sense. And that was, um… Blake had no idea how to handle the fact that she had either just knocked up her mom, or was well on her way to doing so.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” Kali asked, laughing. “Oh, don’t worry about that,” Kali said, patting Blake gently. “You’ll just be a big sister. Your father and I know how to take care of this.”  
  
Okay, Blake _really_ wasn’t sure what to make of that either. But there was no way she could tell Kali to stop fucking her now. So she would just have to play it out, and keep on feeling her mother’s wonderful, wet cunt slide up and down her shaft. And then, at the end, pump plenty of cum deep inside of Kali.  
  
A vision flashed through Blake’s mind of Kali, pregnant. And it was a _really_ hot image, too. The idea of her mother, her belly huge and swollen, her breasts full and dripping milk, and the pregnancy hormones making her hornier and hornier… Blake whimpered and her cock throbbed inside of Kali as the image unfolded itself in front of her eyes.  
  
That maybe Blake’s erotica books had been overstating the sexual appeal of pregnancy occurred to her, but Blake quickly dismissed the idea as ridiculous. Porn wouldn’t _lie_ to her. That was how she knew Weiss and Ruby were fucking, because they had been snippy with each other, and now they got along. Obviously they burned tension off in hate sex.  
  
And just as obviously, and this was how Blake knew porn was true, moms helped and rewarded their daughters by having sex. And this was some really, _really_ good sex, Blake could tell. Kali was squeezing down so _tightly_ around her cock, and the sounds her mom was making were breathtakingly erotic and everything about this was the absolute best. And Blake wanted even more.  
  
Her hands twisted together behind the chair, tugging at the belt. Blake would have _loved_ to feel her mother’s body underneath her hands. Her breasts, her butt, all kinds of things. But there was also something so… _right_ about being tied up like this, with Kali only doing whatever she wanted to to Blake. It was really…  
  
Blake’s train of thought was derailed as Kali started to roll her ass from side to side, pressing her large cheeks down on Blake’s bare thighs. Blake gasped, and tried to lean forward to look over her mother’s body, down at her butt. Kali laughed, and refused to cooperate, though Blake couldn’t complain, since she kept on fucking her daughter.  
  
“Mom!” Blake groaned, her voice loud and clear. “How does this feel so good?”  
  
“Lots and lots of practice,” Kali said, laughing. “Haven’t you picked up on that by now?” Kali was grinning from ear to ear. “If you want to fuck good, you’ve got to practice. Just like anything else.” Her fingers ghosted across Blake’s face. “And don’t worry, Blake,” Kali added. “I’ll make sure you get plenty of practice. You’ll be able to show off all kinds of things to whoever it is that you want to impress.”  
  
_Far_ too many possibilities to count appeared in Blake’s mind. Starting with the rest of her team, then moving on to who she knew at Beacon, and then to members of the White Fang, and finally finishing with various movie stars and fictional characters.  
  
“Gurgh,” Blake said, feeling a bit overloaded with the pictures her mother’s words were painting and actually getting fucked right here and now.  
  
“But right now,” Kali said, rocking back and forth, shaking her entire body, “you’re here with me.” Kali grinned. “And you’re going to make me cum, aren’t you dear?”  
  
“Yes, Mom!” Blake gasped, her head bobbing up and down.  
  
“Good,” Kali said, and, somehow, managed to start riding Blake’s cock even faster.  
  
Kali was really bouncing up and down along Blake’s shaft. Blake was astonished that her mother could move up and down such a thick cock so quickly, and with such ease. But she sure wasn’t complaining. Kali felt _wonderful_, like this.  
  
Blake watched the bouncing breasts right in front of her face. They looked so _nice_. Blake was sure they were fun to squeeze and grope. And even just getting to put her face between them was _really_ nice to do.  
  
“Are you feeling thirsty?” Kali asked, seeing her daughter’s gaze. Her yellow eyes were bright with mischief. “There’s no milk in them yet, but you always looked so nice and full after you drank from them.” Kali ran a hand along Blake’s chin. “And before the baby starts needing it, maybe you can have some again.”  
  
Blake swallowed. Her mother’s breast milk, straight from the source. That was a _really_ tempting thought. Really, really tempting. Blake felt the arousal inside of her grow again as she pictured Kali with thin trickles of milk leaking from her nipples.  
  
In fact, there was a ton about her mother that was amazing. Blake felt really, really lucky to have such an amazing mother, and especially one that was willing to let her fuck her. And fuck her more than just today, with any luck.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon, Blake,” Kali whispered, talking almost directly into Blake’s ear. “I’m going to cum because of your fat cock, fucking my wet pussy.”  
  
Blake whined in the back of her throat, the idea unbelievably erotic. Even though Kali had already cum once while fucking her, Blake wanted to see her mother cum over and over again. Not _just_ because of how hot it was to watch and to feel, but also because Blake wanted her mother to be happy. And what made people happier than orgasms? Absolutely nothing.  
  
It was _really_ obvious when Kali came. Blake’s mother wasn’t a very restrained woman. She moaned and thrashed and was _really_ loud. And it was _amazing_.  
  
“Cumming!” Kali moaned, rocking back and forth, gasping for air in deep breaths. “I’m cumming, baby! Cumming because of your cock!”  
  
Blake moaned in turn, feeling Kali squeezing down _tight_ around her cock. She could even feel individual muscles kneading her shaft through her mother’s inner walls. It was _great_, and Blake’s arousal shot upwards, bringing her a _lot_ closer to her own orgasm _really_ quickly.  
  
Blake’s arms worked, her muscles straining as she watched her mother cum. But she didn’t break free from the belt. Mostly because she had enough presence of mind to clasp her hands together and squeeze down tight, making sure she didn’t ruin this fun by wrecking her mom’s belt.  
  
Kali slumped forward, burying her face in the crook of Blake’s neck. Blake could feel her mother’s hot breath washing over her skin, and her cat ears tickling her cheek. And, of course, she could feel Kali’s pussy squeezing down around her, still _so_ wet and _so_ tight.  
  
Kali’s arms were wrapped around Blake’s waist. The cat Faunus was still riding Blake, though moving a lot slower than before, leisurely lifting her hips up before sliding them back down.  
  
“You looked amazing, Mom,” Blake said, “You looked really, really sexy, cumming like that.”  
  
“You’re not the only one to say that,” Kali said, sounding a bit tired but a lot happy. “I think we still have a photo album around here. Your dad never passed up the chance to take photos of me cumming.” Kali smiled. “A couple of times, he made me cum so hard, I didn’t even realize he had taken them until he showed them to me after they’d been developed.”  
  
“I’d like to see that, Mom,” Blake said, heart thudding in her chest at the thought of getting to see years and years of her mother at the moment of orgasm. She wondered how big the album was, and how many of Kali’s orgasms had been caused by how many different people. “I really would.”  
  
“Tonight, maybe,” Kali said with a kiss. Then she smiled and stretched. “But for now, I think that you still have an orgasm we need to work on, don’t we?”  
  
“Yes!” Blake said quickly, bobbing her head up and down.  
  
Kali smiled and started to slide up and down along Blake’s shaft again. And it still felt _great_. Blake shivered, feeling her hard shaft get enveloped by her mother’s wet walls. Kali bobbed up and down, taking Blake’s shaft to the hilt every single time, and usually rising up high enough that only Blake’s lower head was still inside of her. Before sliding all the way back down, of course, and wiggling her hips from side to side while smiling widely as she did so, of course.  
  
As Kali did so, she started playing with Blake’s breasts. Blake moaned, feeling her mother’s skilled, confident hands working over her boobs. Blake knew she had a good pair of breasts. Not quite as impressive as Yang’s or Pyrrha’s, but still _very_ large and _very_ nice. And Kali obviously thought so as well.  
  
“What a wonderful set of titties,” Kali said, smiling widely as her fingers sunk into them. “They’re so nice and soft.” She glanced up at Blake. “You’ve really grown since you left home, haven’t you?”  
  
Blake nodded. She had, and not just physically. But right now, it was matters of the body that were most important to her. She _needed_ to have her mom keep on fucking her. Over and over again, making her feel _wonderful_¸ better and better, right until it was time for Blake to cum. And what an orgasm that would be. Blake didn’t think it would be as good as her first orgasm inside of her mom’s pussy, but it was still certain to be great.  
  
“I’m looking a lot like you,” Blake said, trying to cling to the thread of normal conversation as her mother bounced on her cock and played with her breasts. “And like Dad.”  
  
“A solid mix between the two of us, I’d say,” Kali said, nodding along. “Although there’s a bit of Aunt Lina here,” she added, running her fingers along Blake’s chin. “But right now,” Kali grinned and rocked herself back and forth, “you’re all mine.”  
  
That sounded absolutely fine to Blake. Her mom was going to take good care of her, and make her feel so, so good during it. And Blake _needed_ that kind of care, with how pent up her balls were starting to feel.  
  
And Kali was _still_ playing with her boobs! Kneading and fondling them and doing all sorts of things to them, things that Blake wished she could do to her mother’s tits. After all, this felt so good here, why wouldn’t it feel just as good doing the same to her mother? But with her hands tied up behind her, and her mouth so far away from those glorious globes, there was just no way to make it work.  
  
Well, maybe a chance would come later. Blake had a pretty good idea that Kali wouldn’t object to her daughter sneaking a feel. Or doing a lot more than sneaking. Outright groping would probably be alright, even if they were in public. Whatever limits Kali had, they were _way_ past what Blake was willing to do.  
  
Blake was twitching a bit as her mother fucked her. And it wasn’t just her toes curling, or her fingers clawing at themselves. She was still, on occasion, managing to lift Kali up into the air with her thighs, though she was starting to get a bit tired, and wasn’t doing that as often or reaching as high as she had been.  
  
But the general tiredness in her body didn’t matter. What was important was that her cock was still rock hard, and it was still buried inside of her mother’s pussy. And _that_ was more important than anything else that was happening. Just so long as Blake kept on getting to fuck Kali, everything was alright with the world. How couldn’t it be?  
  
Blake looked into her mother’s eyes, two sets of golden eyes locking onto each other. Kali cradled her daughter’s head in her hands, as she rose up and down along Blake’s cock. Both of them were breathing heavily. It wasn’t clear how much longer either one of them could hold out.  
  
And Blake certainly wasn’t holding herself back anymore. She was just so _turned on_. There was no real way for her to wait much longer, to push her orgasm back. She was going to cum soon, and it was going to feel so, _so_ good.  
  
Blake and Kali kissed fervently, their lips and tongues meeting and pressing against each other. They moaned into the other’s mouth, making all kinds of lewd sounds as they kissed. Underscoring their kiss was the squelching sounds of Kali’s wet pussy sliding along Blake’s cock.  
  
“Mom,” Blake whispered, looking into Kali’s eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so _much_. I’m feeling so good, and its all because of you.”  
  
“I’m glad I could make you feel this good,” Kali said, her lustful voice casting doubt on her stated motives. “And I’m glad you’re _here_ for me to help.” She pressed Blake’s face against her breasts again, though this time it was only the side of the younger girl’s face. “I missed you, Blake. Mommy missed her girl a whole lot.”  
  
“I’m back,” Blake said. “I don’t know how long I’m staying, but I’m back.”  
  
“And that’s all I can ask for,” Kali said, still bobbing up and down along her daughter’s cock. “To get to see you. To have fun with you. And,” her hand slid down Blake’s arm and lightly tugged at the belt wrapped around her wrists, “to let you know that I still need to hear from you. Your father feels the same way.”  
  
Blake nodded, guilt welling up inside of her chest. Even if she did leave Menagerie again, at least she’d make sure to call or write. _Something_. Her parents deserved that much.  
  
Blake shivered, feeling Kali squeeze down around her shaft. And not just all at once. Instead, it was a _rolling_ motion, moving from the top of Blake’s shaft, all the way down to her base. It felt _amazing_, and Blake gasped as Kali did it again, but in reverse.  
  
“Mom,” Blake moaned, closing her eyes and feeling the tightness welling up inside of her, her orgasm right on the edge, “Mom, I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
“Good,” Kali whispered, pressing her body against her daughter’s as she rode Blake’s cock. “Cum inside of Mommy. Cover my cunt with your cum.” She lightly nipped at Blake’s shoulder, teeth pressing down for a few seconds. “Stuff my slit with semen.”  
  
Blake’s dick twitched inside of Kali’s tight, close folds as she listened to her mother’s alliteration. She could feel Kali’s boobs pressing against her own breasts, their stiff nipples dragging against each other. She could smell her mother’s perfume, increasingly underlaid with sweat and the scent of Kali’s arousal and Blake’s semen. It was all so _wonderful_, Blake didn’t want it to ever end.  
  
And yet, she also wanted to cum. It was quite the dilemma, but one that was obviously going to get resolved soon.  
  
Blake moaned as she felt herself throb inside of Kali’s pussy. This was it. Blake couldn’t keep herself from cumming, and she didn’t even try. She just laid back, and embraced the orgasm that was roaring through her.  
  
“Cumming,” Blake moaned, a jolt of electricity running through her entire body as she felt herself tense up. “I’m cumming, Mom!”  
  
“Do it,” Kali moaned. “Cum inside your mother!”  
  
Blake gasped, feeling her orgasm breaking inside of her. It felt _amazing_, almost to the level of her first orgasm. Her dick pulsed and twitched, and boiling hot semen came rushing up through her cock, to get pumped into Kali’s cum-slick pussy.  
  
Kali moaned as Blake shot jet after jet of semen into her, filling her mother up. She collapsed forward against Blake, wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter. They stared into each other’s eyes, exchanging messages of all kinds of love and attraction as Kali managed to cum from getting creampied.  
  
Blake’s entire body shivered and twitched as she pumped semen into her mother’s fertile cunt. She felt good all over, but the very _center_ of pleasure was concentrated in her cock, as she felt her mother’s increasingly slick folds squeeze down around her. The fire inside of her roared higher and higher, and she felt her balls getting drained _dry_ as she shot every last drop of cum into Kali.  
  
Her orgasm seemed to last forever, as she shot jet after jet of cum into Kali’s increasingly full pussy. The small part of Blake’s mind that could focus on anything besides her orgasm was shocked that she could produce so much cum, or that her mother could take it all.  
  
…Actually, nothing about Kali’s sexual feats really surprised Blake anymore. She had thought _she_ was kinky, but listening to what her mother had been up to at Blake’s age… There was just no comparison, really. Well, that just meant there was plenty Blake could learn from Kali.  
  
“God,” Kali moaned, pressing a hand to her stomach. “I feel so _full_.” She smiled at Blake and ran a hand down her body, lingering on her breasts before finishing the journey to where the two of them met. “And it’s all because of you, Blake.”  
  
Blake nodded, her head jerking up and down. She was feeling wonderful as well, and, again, it was all because of her mother. In fact, she was feeling so good she was ready for this to be over. Her cock was slowly shrinking, the backed-up lust (and cum) from the past week successfully worked out into her mom’s pussy.  
  
“Thank you, Mom,” Blake whispered. “This was…” Blake closed her eyes and smiled, a shiver running through her body. “So good. Really, really good. Thank you.”  
  
“As if I need to be thanked for making my daughter feel good,” Kali said with a smile, running a hand across Blake’s face. “And I enjoyed it just as much as you did. I’m glad we made each other feel good.”  
  
Blake nodded. Her cock finally slipped out of Kali’s pussy. And then Blake heard a long plopping sound. Both she and Kali looked down at the floor, and saw a small puddle of white semen spreading across the floor, with some drips coming out of Kali’s pussy. They looked at each other for a frozen second, and then started to laugh.  
  
“Yes, it really can make quite the mess when I don’t swallow it all,” Kali said.  
  
Blake nodded. She could remember, when her mother gave her handjobs and blowjobs, how Kali would make sure to swallow every single bit of cum, licking her hands clean, and putting on enough of a show that Blake sometimes got hard all over again. In which case, Kali would gladly help her daughter once more. It had been a… _very nice_ arrangement.  
  
Blake didn’t say anything, and neither did Kali. The two of them just sat together in quiet peace, resting their heads against each other’s bodies, feeling the lust slowly ebbing out of their systems and leaving behind a _wonderful_ afterglow. It was Blake’s first time feeling this, and she reveled in the quiet, lazy sensation.  
  
Kali eventually pushed herself up. She slowly walked behind Blake, shivers still running through her body, and a dopy grin on her face. Blake felt a similar smile on her own face.  
  
Blake felt a second’s worth of tightness before her wrists were freed. Blake brought her hands in front of herself and rubbed them. There were small, red indentations on her wrists from where the belt had been. They didn’t hurt, since Blake was far too tough to worry about that sort of minor thing. But it sure was nice to have freedom of movement again.  
  
Blake pushed herself out of the chair, and almost fell forward. Only a frantic grab at the table in front of her, still littered with tea serving utensils, stopped her from falling to the floor. She ignored Kali’s muffled laughter and straightened up.  
  
“Oh wow,” Blake moaned, rubbing her thighs. She smiled and turned around. “Mom, thank you,” she said, tottering towards Kali on legs that still felt pretty unsteady. “That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
  
“Oh, you’re too kind,” Kali said, wrapping Blake up in a hug. “But thanks for saying so, dear.” She sighed in happiness, her hands rubbing up and down Blake’s back. “I think we could both do with a shower now, Blake. Oh!” Kali looked at her daughter and smiled. “And then maybe you can tell me more about Beacon, and all the people you met there.”  
  
Blake nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Especially the shower. Blake knew how badly she needed one, and Kali wasn’t exactly fresh herself.  
  
“Sure,” Blake said. “Maybe we can talk over a cup of tea.”

* * *


End file.
